


First impressions are everything

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It's the year that Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley go to Hogwarts, but our story follows their trip to Ollivander's. Will love spark or will it fizzle out before it can even begin?





	First impressions are everything

The year is 2011, it's the year that Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley take their first steps into the world of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Yes! But our story starts when the two first got to know each other without their family being around, their first trip to Diagon Alley, not their first trip to Hogwarts.

Teddy was very nervous, he wasn't entirely sure why he had told his godfather Harry that he wanted to get his school supplies alone because he didn't quite know how to get into Diagon Alley in the first place.

A vaguely familiar voice asked, "Need help, Teddy?"

Teddy turned around and saw Victoire Weasley behind him looking as lovely as ever with her hair tied up in a bun and a pink ensemble.

Teddy smiled. "Hey; Vic, didn't expect to see you here."

Victoire pointed out, "I'm going to Hogwarts this year too, silly."

Teddy sighed. "So you are."

Victoire guessed, "You don't know how to get into Diagon Alley, do you?"

Teddy's cheeks turned pink and he muttered, "No, I wasn't really listening to my godfather when he told me earlier."

Victoire smirked. "Well, just be glad that I'm here to save the day."

Teddy insisted, "After you."

Teddy followed Victoire out of The Leaky Cauldron and into the small alley beyond. He was only half paying attention when she tapped the brick in the wall with a wand, she was so pretty to behold that he nearly forgot to follow her into the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley.

Victoire chuckled. "Hurry up or the wall will close up."

Teddy pulled himself out of his daydream and followed Victoire into Diagon Alley.

Teddy inquired, "Where shall we go first Vic?"

Victoire beamed, "Let's go to Ollivander's first, I can't wait to get my wand!"

They started walking towards Ollivander's wand shop.

Teddy asked, "Whose wand is the one you used earlier?"

Victoire explained, "My mum's, I borrowed it from her."

Teddy nodded and said, "My godfather wanted to come here with me, but I didn't want him to."

Victoire grinned. "My whole family were willing to join me, but I didn't want to scare the poor citizens of Diagon Alley by dragging my whole clan along behind me!"

Teddy inquired, "How big is the Weasley clan now?"

Victoire told him, "Too big. Let's see, we have my mum and dad, then there's my grandparents, my aunts, my uncles and not to mention my cousins."

Teddy sighed. "It must be nice to have a big family, my parents were both killed in The Battle of Hogwarts."

Victoire replied, "Yes, you were raised by Harry Potter, weren't you?"

Teddy mumbled, "It's not all it's cracked up to be; Vic, believe me."

Victoire responded, "I know the feeling, my parents were involved with him a lot."

Teddy announced, "We're here!"

They entered Ollivander's together.

Ollivander glanced up as they entered and beamed, "I've been looking forward to the day Teddy Lupin walked through my doors."

Victoire asked, "What about moi?"

Ollivander guessed, "Another Weasley?"

Teddy smirked. "They're easy to spot."

Ollivander suggested, "Let's find your wand first, Teddy."

Victoire seemed slightly offended for a brief second, but covered it up by smiling. "Great idea, I'll wait outside."

Before waiting for an answer, Victoire left the shop.

Ollivander turned to Teddy and stated, "Let's get started."

He pulled a wand down from a shelf, removed it from it's box and handed it to Teddy.

Teddy stuttered, "W-What do I do with it?"

Ollivander said, "Give it a wave."

Teddy cautiously waved the wand in the air and it flew into the air. Ollivander ducked as it flew over him.

Ollivander muttered, "Not that one then. Hmmm, let's try phoenix feather."

Ollivander chose another wand from the shelves and handed it to Teddy.

Teddy waved it with more vigour this time and a love heart erupted from the end of the wand.

Ollivander mumbled, "Close, but not quite right."

He handed Teddy another wand to try.

Teddy waved it in the air and a golden spiral issued from the wand.

Ollivander grinned. "That's the one, bravo! Acacia, phoenix feather, 8 1/2", slightly springy!"

He put it back in its box and handed it to Teddy.

Ollivander told him, "Go get your friend for me."

Teddy switched places with Victoire.

Ollivander handed Victoire a wand without saying a word and insisted, "Give it a wave, Miss Weasley."

Victoire waved the wand in the air and angry red sparks exploded from the end.

Ollivander muttered, "Definitely not that one, maybe phoenix feather."

He handed Victoire another wand to try

Victoire waved it and for the second time that day a pink love heart issued from the end of the wand.

Ollivander stated, "Very unusual. Hmmm, let me see."

He chose another wand and handed it to Victoire.

Victoire waved it in the air and golden sparks flew from the end of it.

Ollivander exclaimed, "That's the one! Yew, phoenix feather from the same phoenix as your friend, 9", slightly springy."

He boxed the wand and handed it back to her.


End file.
